<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Sugar [TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL] by snowybluejay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694543">Sweet Like Sugar [TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowybluejay/pseuds/snowybluejay'>snowybluejay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweeter Than Sugar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Hipoglucemia, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, Sickfic, amistad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowybluejay/pseuds/snowybluejay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jisung siempre le dijeron que era hiperactivo, que necesitaba sentarse quieto y parar de moverse; incluso si su ‘inquietud’ fuera acompañada de atisbos de ansiedad y rápidos latidos. Siempre estaba siendo regañado. Sin embargo, no pensó que hubiera algo verdaderamente mal. Era normal, al menos para él…</p><p>‘Entonces ya no era confusión. Volvió a caer de pie pero ya no tenía ni idea de qué hacer después; o lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto. Su visión se nubló y estrechó antes de que la ansiedad pudiese reemplazar la confusión, la niebla se volvió negro’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweeter Than Sugar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/gifts">ChibiPanda</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934163">Sweet Like Sugar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda">ChibiPanda</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AVISO: este fanfiction fue escrito antes de la salida de Kim Woojin de Stray Kids, por lo que aparece representado aquí, aunque vagamente.<br/>También, como esto es una traducción, bajo el permiso de la autora, la traductora intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo con sus habilidades de inglés, pues la fluidez es algo que se ha buscado al traducir esta obra. Con esto en mente, se ha mantenido el formato de la autora, tanto el uso de las comillas como de guiones.<br/>Por último, se pueden encontrar modismos españoles en el transcurso del fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No quedarse quieto, así es como lo llamaban los profesores cuando regañaban a Jisung; inevitablemente justo antes del almuerzo y a veces justo antes de la salida.</p><p>
  <em> “Para de interrumpir la clase con tu nerviosismo,” habían dicho, “necesitas aprender a sentarte quieto”. </em>
</p><p>Nunca era a propósito - ni siquiera se sentía intranquilo cuando pasaba, normalmente solo tenía un poco de hambre - y tampoco eran golpecitos con los pies o con el lápiz. No. Su inquietud era más como sacudidas que recorrían todo su cuerpo; salpicaduras de ansiedad y rápido ritmo cardíaco que lograban que se moviera en su sitio de forma incontrolable.</p><p>Hiperactivo.</p><p>Eso es lo que decían sus boletines de notas; buen estudiante, motivado, hiperactivo.</p><p>Nada cambió; los profesores continuaron reprendiéndole y él continuó con su ‘inquietud’.</p><p>Por casualidad, unos meses antes de la fecha de su audición para JYP, Jisung coló unos pocos caramelos en clase. Nada especial, solo algunos caramelos que le había robado a su hermano esa mañana. Llevándolos sigilosamente a su boca uno tras otro cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a ‘inquietarse’, teniendo la esperanza de distraerse a sí mismo y sentarse quieto por una vez.</p><p>Funcionó - aunque no por las razones que creía Jisung.</p><p>Desde entonces Jisung hizo un esfuerzo por colar dulces con él todos los días; pegándolo en el puño de su manga, asegurándose de que el envoltorio fuera silencioso. Los dulces funcionaban mejor controlando sus movimientos erráticos, aunque el efecto no duraba mucho.</p><p>Sus profesores siempre afirmaron que le fue más fácil sentarse quieto a medida que fue creciendo, pero no fue así.</p><p>O al menos volviéndose un trainee en JYP Entertainment no ayudó. Jisung descubrió que necesitaba llevar más dulces una vez que empezó a entrenar; especialmente cuando pasaba horas enfocado en aprender cómo bailar. Pero era factible, con unos pocos caramelos con sabor a fruta escondidos.</p><p>No fue hasta que Stray Kids se hizo oficial que se volvió un problema de nuevo.</p><p>Los nueve habían sobrevivido con éxito al programa de eliminación; aunque a duras penas. Debutaron y ahora se estaban preparando para su primer comeback oficial; lo cual era maravilloso. Stray Kids también era diferente a los demás grupos ya que eran los que estaban principalmente a cargo del contenido que creaban. Aunque eso no paró a la compañía de imponer algunas reglas.</p><p>Los chicos entendían eso. Estaban representando a la compañía, no tenían que estar siempre de acuerdo con eso, pero lo entendían.</p><p>No mandaron a Jisung hacer dieta, siempre había sido delgado, pero sí que comenzó a comer menos en solidaridad con el resto del grupo. La única cosa que el nutricionista le dijo a Jisung fue que redujera su consumo de caramelos y azúcar.</p><p>“Es horrible para ti, incluso con moderación,” había reprendido el hombre entrado en años, “¿y estás diciendo que comes al menos 10 o 20 caramelos al día? Acabarás con problemas de salud si continuas.”</p><p>No era que Jisung no lo supiera, por supuesto que los dulces no eran ‘buenos’ para uno, pero lo necesitaba. Sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero ya había intentado no llevar caramelos a una clase de rap una vez y casi se desmayó; el instructor le obligó a tomarse una bebida isotónica diciendo que parecía enfermo. A pesar de que Jisung dudaba que fuera solo porque no tenía caramelos - eso sería ridículo - probablemente estaría comenzando a enfermarse de todas formas; probablemente.</p><p>El rapero intentó decírselo al nutricionista, pero fue descartado como Jisung siendo exagerado. Lo cual era justo, sabía que podía ser tosco.</p><p>Así que el joven productor empezó a llevar fruta con él en vez de dulces; como le fue sugerido. Lo que funcionó, más o menos. Eso dejó a Jisung concentrarse y los efectos parecían durar más de lo que hacían cuando solo se comía algunos caramelos, pero no funcionaban igual de bien. Unas uvas cuando empezaba a sentirse ‘inquieto’ solo aparentaba disminuir el problema, no arreglarlo. Aunque Jisung supuso que solo era su cerebro jugándole una mala pasada.</p><p>Hoy habían estado principalmente repasando viejas coreografías, ideas de su enfrentamiento con YG entre otras cosas, esperando encontrar trozos que pudieran usar en sus nuevas rutinas.</p><p>Jisung estaba pasándolo bien, un poco demasiado, incluso poniéndose de pino tan fuerte que los miembros tuvieron que impedir que se cayera hacia atrás.</p><p>El grupo había estado practicando sobre aproximadamente cinco horas a estas alturas, todos estaban cansados, pero dedicados y determinados a terminar la canción al menos una vez más.</p><p>Jisung tropezó al mismo tiempo que la canción acabó de nuevo, chocando con Felix quien agarró el brazo del mayor para mantenerlo en pie.</p><p>“Woah, hey, ¿estás bien?” Felix respiraba con dificultad, habiendo dado todo bailando.</p><p>El cerebro de Jisung tuvo problemas para ponerse al día, dando un embobado “¿qué?” primero, seguido de una sonrisa de comprensión y, “oh, sí, estoy bien.”</p><p>Felix pasó sus ojos sobre la cara del otro, “¿estás seguro? Estás un poco pálido y tembloroso.”</p><p>Jisung pestañeó, “oh sí. Bien, solo un poco inquieto. Nada grave.” Solo entonces notando el ligero hormigueo alrededor de su boca, provocando que se lamiera los labios.</p><p>El australiano tardó en quitar su mano del brazo de Jisung, no confiando aún en la situación, pero cuando Chan los llamó para comenzar de nuevo desde el principio una última vez, permitió que esta cayera del bicep de su amigo.</p><p>Jisung vagamente sabía que algo andaba mal sobre la mitad de su verso. No perdió el ritmo o se olvidó de la letra, pero no sabía qué estaba diciendo, como si estuviera guiado por la memoria muscular de su lengua en vez de su cerebro. La aturdida confusión continuó mientras se ponía en pino. </p><p>Entonces ya no era confusión. Volvió a caer de pie pero ya no tenía ni idea de qué hacer después; o lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto. Su visión se nubló y estrechó antes de que la ansiedad pudiese reemplazar la confusión, la niebla se volvió negro.</p><p>A pesar de la negación de Jisung, Felix decidió vigilar a su casi gemelo - tenía un mal presentimiento. Los movimientos de Jisung habían sido extraños, no tan controlados como de costumbre, pero Felix no pudo ver ninguna otra cosa mal.</p><p>Hasta que el mayor cayó de pie. Felix se dio cuenta inmediatamente y se apartó de la formación completamente ignorando el grito irritado de Minho.</p><p>Consiguió agarrar la manga de la sudadera de Jisung justo cuando el cuerpo del rapero se derrumbó. Felix tiró desesperadamente, sintiendo los hilos rasgarse, esperando evitar que la cabeza de Jisung colisionase con el duro suelo de la sala de ensayo.</p><p>En el momento en el que sintió la manga quedarse floja, Felix se arrodilló y reposicionó sus manos para apretar las de Jisung, “¡Sung!”</p><p>Por otros pocos segundos, la sala estuvo en caos - música sonaba a todo volumen desde los altavoces, los miembros gritando. Entonces la música fue parada y Felix se encontró extrañando el sonido.</p><p>“¿Qué pasó?” Changbin se había arrodillado en el lado opuesto, “yah, ¡Sung!” El otro rapero sacudió el hombro de Jisung duramente, haciendo que la cabeza de chico rodara.</p><p>“¿Jisungie?” Se unió Chan, arrodillándose también, junto a la cabeza del miembro inconsciente, “¿Sungie?” Acarició la mejilla de Jisung cuidadosamente.</p><p>“No sé que pasó.” Empezó Felix, su voz de un tono más alto de lo usual, “estaba algo tembloroso antes. Lo había estado observando, a pesar de que dijo que estaba bien”.</p><p>“¿Tembloroso?” Cuestionó Woojin desde detrás de Chan.</p><p>“Está sudado y frío.”</p><p>“¿Va a ponerse bien?” Preguntó Jeongin.</p><p>“Solo se tropezó…”</p><p>“¿Jisungie?”</p><p>Ignorando a los demás, Felix intentó responder a Woojin, “sí. Perdió el equilibrio y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.” Volvió a mirar a Jisung en el suelo, “dijo que solo se sentía inquieto.”</p><p>“¿Inquieto?”</p><p>“¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?”</p><p>“¿Quién? Nadie está aquí.”</p><p>“¿No debería estar despierto ya?”</p><p>“¡Silencio!” Gritó Chan en inglés, haciendo un esfuerzo para combatir tanto su pánico como los suyos. “Dobla sus rodillas,” Chan golpeó ligeramente la mejilla de Jisung otra vez, “Felix, he dicho que dobles sus rodillas - si su presión sanguínea bajó eso quizá ayude.”</p><p>“Oh, cierto.” Felix soltó su agarre a regañadientes y hizo lo que el otro indicó, Changbin ayudando una vez que prestó atención a lo que se le pidió.</p><p>Woojin puso una mano en la parte superior de la espalda de Chan, “necesita ir al hospital…”</p><p>El líder asintió, “ayúdame a ponerle en mi espalda. El hospital está solo a unas calles y preferiría no tener que esperar por una ambulancia.” Su coreano saliendo de forma entrecortada en su apuro pero aún comprensible.</p><p>“Tal vez sea la dieta,” murmuró Minho mientras Woojin, Changbin y Felix ayudaban a colocar al chico desmayado sobre la espalda de Chan, “el nutricionista no le puso en una, pero Sung lo estaba haciendo con nosotros.”</p><p>“Está muy acostumbrado a comer caramelos y otras cosas. Quizás sea azúcar.” Seungmin rápidamente fue hasta las mochilas tiradas en la esquina, “tengo zumo… No sé… Tal vez…” Sacó la pequeña caja de zumo de su mochila mientras su voz se iba disminuyendo.</p><p>“¿¡Cómo se supone que debe beber eso!?”</p><p>“¿Quizás podríamos hacer que gotee un poco en su boca?” Minho había cogido el envase de cartón a Seungmin y ya estaba abriéndolo antes de que nadie contestase.</p><p>“Necesitamos irnos ya,” Chan estaba intentando mantener su voz serena, pero la constante vibración viniendo del cuerpo en su espalda era perturbador.</p><p>“Dámelo hyung,” Felix, después de ayudar a subir a Jisung sobre su líder, una vez más le había sujetado de la mano. “Voy contigo, intentaré gotear algo en su boca en el camino.”</p><p>“No, tú vas a volver con los demás al dormitorio.”</p><p>“No voy a dejarle así, Chris” desafió el australiano menor en inglés.</p><p>“Yo también voy,” habló en voz baja Changbin, “necesitas a gente que se asegure de que no se caiga hyung.”</p><p>“Vale.” Dijo Chan en inglés, después revirtió de nuevo al coreano, “vale. Woojin, asegúrate de que todos vuelvan al dormitorio por favor.”</p><p>“Por supuesto.”</p><p>Minho no solo abrió el zumo sino que ahora había aislado algo del líquido en la pajita tapando con su dedo uno de los extremos. “Aquí Jisungie.” Mientras que los otros estaban hablando, cuidadosamente abrió la boca del menor y dejó caer la poca cantidad de líquido sobre su lengua.</p><p>“Minho, para… Hyung, ¡eso es peligroso!” Las palabras de Hyunjin vacilaban sobre el inglés de los australianos.</p><p>“¡Minho!”</p><p>“No, creo que funcionó o al menos, ayudó.” El bailarín se apresuró mientras le pasaba el envase a Felix, “su boca se movió. Como si estuviera intentando beber o algo.”</p><p>“Aún no creo que sea buena idea…”</p><p>“No importa. Nos vamos,” reforzando sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Jisung e inclinándose un poco más hacia delante, Chan se dirigió hacia la puerta.</p><p>La mano derecha de Felix seguía aferrada a la izquierda de Jisung, sin fuerzas y agarrando la caja de zumo en la otra, seguido de cerca por Changbin, con la cara pálida y ojos atemorizados.</p><p>La pesada puerta de la sala de ensayo se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando a los cinco miembros restantes conmocionados.</p><p>“Solo se cayó,” balbuceó Jeongin.</p><p>“Espero que se ponga bien…”</p><p>“Claro que se pondrá bien Seungminie…” Intentó consolar Minho.</p><p>“Qué pasa si…” Las palabras murieron en la lengua de Hyunjin.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa si es serio?” Continuó momentáneamente, su mente ya fuera de control, “Que pasa si no puede… Y si él…”</p><p>“Para.” Woojin sujetó al más joven por los hombros, “él está bien, o lo estará.”</p><p>“Pero…”</p><p>“Esto ya había pasado antes,” murmuró Seungmin, “en el pasado, durante una clase de baile. Lo mencionó.”</p><p>El grupo quedó en silencio por un momento, inseguros de lo que seguiría o de cómo deberían continuar.</p><p>“Vamos,” suspiró Woojin, “volvamos al dormitorio…”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Los cuatro estaban en silencio. El zumbido del ascensor siendo el único sonido.</p><p>Chan podía sentir los latidos de Jisung contra su espalda y no ofrecía ningún consuelo al australiano. Había conocido a Jisung por años; muchos años. Hubo muchas ocasiones en donde el menor había acabado en esta situación, aunque siempre por su propia voluntad. Incluso cuando Jisung había estado completamente dormido contra la espalada de Chan en el pasado, su ritmo cardíaco nunca se había sentido tan inusual. Normalmente, era un latido apenas notable en un ritmo que uno esperaba. Ahora, fluctuaba. Veloces latidos seguidos de momentos en donde Chan no podía sentir nada mientras que los golpes se volvían agitados y frenéticos.</p><p>“Puede uno de vosotros,” se quebró la voz de Chan, “¿sujetarle la muñeca y estar pendiente de su pulso?”</p><p>Felix pestañeó perspicazmente hacia Chan, había soltado su agarre para goter un poco más de líquido en la boca de Jisung, su mano no llegó a su objetivo y una gota de zumo cayó al suelo.</p><p>“Ya lo hice hyung,” aseguró tímidamente Changbin desde la derecha del líder, “está raro… Pero aún tiene…” Cogió la muñeca del menor tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado, de alguna manera desesperado por sentir una prueba de que Jisung estaba bien.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘raro’, hyung?”</p><p>Chan respiró hondo y apuntó su mirada a la pantalla, viéndolo bajar lentamente. “Mantén tu mano en él Changbinnie. Vamos a tener que ir por el callejón, espero que haya menos gente. Felix, mantén un ojo en la carretera - especialmente a las calles perpendiculares - probablemente tendremos que cruzar a través del tráfico.”</p><p>Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Chan rápidamente marcó el paso, teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer a Jisung o el agarre de Changbin en el menor.</p><p>Por suerte, las calles no estaban abarrotadas en la mañana de un martes a las 12:08, salvo por unos pocos empresarios borrachos comiendo fuera de un stand de comida y un par de coches.</p><p>Chan agradeció que Changbin y Felix hubieran ido con él porque en ese momento su cerebro estaba apenas funcionando. Si Felix no le hubiera literalmente detenido de pisar en la carretera, tanto él como Jisung estarían probablemente muertos. Y Changbin. Sin duda habían bromeado con, ‘baby Changbin’, ‘Changbinnie el bebé’, pero se había mantenido en calma. No solo calmado, sino reconfortante. Cada vez que paraban Changbin les informaba sobre Jisung.</p><p>También le hablaba al chico inconsciente; palabras de consuelo y afecto. Chan tendría que agradecer al menor cuando todo terminase. Esas palabras pudieron haber sido para Jisung, pero habían significado mucho para Chan.</p><p>Cuando entraron en la casi vacía sala de emergencia fue el momento en el que Chan se dio cuenta de lo realmente agradecido que estaba de que Changbin le hubiera acompañado. Tanto él como Felix eran buenos en coreano, pero ninguno pudo haber sido tan rápido y eficiente como Changbin.</p><p>Changbin había decidido ir con los otros por razones egoístas. Jisung era su amigo, su hermano, y necesitaba saber si el menor estaba vivo. Sonaba dramático, incluso para sí mismo, pero la idea de volver a casa y esperar, con la última memoria del rapero menor siendo su forma colapsada en el suelo, era impensable.</p><p>Changbin notó, poco después de entrar en el hospital, que el argot médico no era probablemente el área de estudio de coreano de Chan o de Felix. Así que, respirando hondo y aún sintiendo los latidos inusuales de Jisung bajo sus dedos sudorosos, se hizo cargo.</p><p>Cuando la enfermera se acercó, Changbin empezó, explicando todo; que habían estado practicando, que Jisung había colapsado, sus teorías sobre la dieta y el azúcar, que había goteado algo de zumo en su boca, las reacciones inconscientes del rapero - y la falta de ellas - y su ritmo cardíaco extraño.</p><p>Mientras que transcurría la apresurada conversación unilateral, Chan a regañadientes permitió que se llevaran al menor. Dejando una camisa húmeda de sudor y un escalofrío donde Jisung había estado.</p><p>El inmóvil adolescente fue bajado con cuidado sobre una camilla por otra enfermera y Felix. La mujer, una joven probablemente solo unos años mayor que Chan, hizo un rápido trabajo evaluando a Jisung y una vez que Changbin mencionó el ritmo cardíaco del chico, enfocó su atención ahí.</p><p>Felix la observó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mientras que ella hacía señas a otro paramédico, yéndose empujando la camilla.</p><p>La recepcionista dijo otras pocas palabras a Changbin y luego quedaron solos.</p><p>“Hyung… Vamos a sentarnos.” Las suaves palabras de Changbin eran acompañadas por sus manos, y las piernas de Chan temblaban mientras que era guiado hacia las duras sillas de plástico.</p><p>“No es tu culpa.”</p><p>Chan negó lentamente. No lo era, pero lo era. Jisung era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo, y lo hacía. Pero Chan conocía las excentricidades de todos sus amigos; sabía que Jeongin dudaba de sí mismo y que le costaba abrirse en ocasiones; sabía que Seungmin seguía preocupado por no destacar, por fracasar; sabía que Felix, muchas veces, se preguntaba si ‘debería’ haber vuelto; sabía que Hyunjin quería demostrar que era más que una cara bonita; sabía que Changbin a menudo luchaba consigo mismo - luchaba entre la luz y la oscuridad, lo adorable y lo fuerte - preguntándose si la gente sentía que estaba actuando; sabía que Minho se preocupaba sobre su lugar, más allá de la previa eliminación; sabía que Woojin seguía esforzándose por sentir que hacía lo suficiente para ser el main vocal y que siempre estaba perseverando - poniendo más esfuerzo de lo necesario.</p><p>Así que Chan sabía que Jisung se esforzaba demasiado, que ponía siempre a los otros por delante, que su corazón era demasiado grande.</p><p>“Deberíamos llamar a los demás,” la voz de Felix se abrió camino entre los pensamientos del líder.</p><p>“Es cierto… No traje mi teléfono.”</p><p>“Tengo el mío,” dijo Changbin sentándose al lado de Felix.</p><p>“¿Puedo usarlo? Llamaré a los chicos y a nuestro mánager.”</p><p>“Claro hyung.”</p><p>Chan asintió en agradecimiento y, cogiendo el teléfono de la mano abierta del otro, caminó la corta distancia de vuelta a la entrada para hacer la llamada.</p><p>“¿Se pondrá bien?”</p><p>Felix se giró paulatinamente hacia Changbin. El mayor se veía tan mal como se sentía, pero de alguna manera peor. Felix ‘sabía’ que Jisung estaría bien - por supuesto que lo estaría. Sí, se desmayó… Pero estaban cuidando de él ahora. Tenía que estar bien - Felix tenía fe en eso. Sin embargo, parecía como si los miedos de Changbin estuvieran ganando.</p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>“No estabas allí cuando esto pasó durante la clase de baile hace unos años… Es la segunda vez. No crees,” tragó saliva, “¿qué pasa si hay algo realmente mal con él?”</p><p>“No creo…”</p><p>Pero Changbin le interrumpió de nuevo, “lo siento. No debería,” suspiró y echó su cabeza a las manos, “solo estoy harto de ser un mal hyung…”</p><p>“No eres un ‘mal hyung’.”</p><p>“Estoy con Jisung todo el tiempo,”</p><p>“Yo también,”</p><p>“Debería haber -”</p><p>“Yo tampoco,”</p><p>“Tú sí. Felix-ah, tú te diste cuenta.” Las palabras salieron más contundentes de lo que pretendía, “viste algo que estaba mal e hiciste algo. Yo ni siquiera le vi… Miré hacia Minho-hyung… Solo vi su cara caer…” Changbin levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta, “la cara de Minho-hyung estaba tan irritada cuando te llamó la atención, era cómico… Y entonces-”</p><p>“Sungie estará bien.”</p><p>“Cómo-”</p><p>“Sungie estará bien y tú eres un buen hyung,” Felix pasó su mano sobre la espalda del mayor, “te lo he dicho antes.”</p><p>“Hey, ¿estáis bien?”</p><p>“Sí, estamos bien,”</p><p>Chan asintió y devolvió el teléfono a Changbin mientras se volvía a sentar, “los otros estaban justo subiendo a un taxi cuando llamé.”</p><p>Los ojos de Changbin estaban aún fijados en las puertas, pero Felix notó el tono rojizo que se aferraba a los de Chan.</p><p>“El mánager ya está haciendo algunas llamadas. Va a intentar arreglarlo todo.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Disculpen.”</p><p>La nueva voz sobresaltó a los tres idols quienes habían caído en un silencio en cierto modo cómodo mientras esperaban.</p><p>“Vosotros trajisteis a Han Jisung, ¿correcto?”</p><p>“Sí,”</p><p>“¿Está despierto?”</p><p>El esbelto hombre sonrió amablemente, “sí, se despertó poco después de que le llevásemos a la parte de atrás.</p><p>El alivio de la tensión era palpable.</p><p>“Estamos convencidos de que vuestras conjeturas en relación al azúcar en sangre eran correctas, pero vamos a mantenerlo en observación para sacar unas muestras de sangres más para estar seguros. Y para asegurarnos que se ha estabilizado por completo.”</p><p>“Pero, ¿está bien?” Inquirió Changbin de nuevo, con cautela.</p><p>“Sí.” El doctor sonrió otra vez de forma tranquilizante, “estaba un poco confuso cuando se despertó, lo cual es entendible, y a pesar de que estamos bastante seguros de que su hipoglucemia o bajo nivel de azúcar,” añadió al darse cuenta de la ligera confusión del dúo australiano, “es producto de su rápido metabolismo, nos gustaría realizar algunas pruebas más para estar convencidos.”</p><p>Tanto Chan como Changbin se pusieron de pie, y Changbin se permitió una última pregunta, “¿qué más podría estar mal? Si no es su metabolismo…”</p><p>“A decir verdad, existen varias cosas que pueden causar una caída de la glucosa en sangre. Sin embargo, basado en lo que nos ha dicho, el estado en el que estaba cuando lo trajisteis, y la examinación que hemos realizado - es probablemente nada más que su metabolismo.” volvió a exponer, intentando apaciguar la preocupación. “El doctor solo quiere estar seguro antes de darle el alta.”</p><p>“¿Podemos verle entonces?”</p><p>“Claro, os dejaré ir solos. Habitación 324; en la tercera planta.” Mientras hablaba, el hombre lanzó una mirada detrás de los dos raperos y luego sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de ellos, “sentiros libres de preguntar al recepcionista de esa planta por ayuda si tenéis problemas.”</p><p>Chan echó un vistazo hacia atrás mientras que el hombre se retiraba, “oh, Lixie. Mate*.”</p><p>“Perdón,” Felix rio suavemente, provocando que el líquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas moteadas de pecas se uniera a los ríos que ya existían. “Solo estoy aliviado.”</p><p>Esperaron, permitiendo al menor reagruparse, antes de marchar en busca de su amigo ausente. </p><p>La habitación de Jisung había sido fácil de encontrar, a pesar del hecho de que se habían confundido con el número.</p><p>“¿Qué tal un trozo de papel y bolígrafo entonces? Eso no es ejercicio o extenuante.” Su voz llegó al borde del pasillo cerca del ascensor.</p><p>“No será difícil encontrarle después de todo.”</p><p>La habitación era pequeña y demasiado blanca para el gusto de Jisung, la única razón por la que estaba molestando a la enfermera era por sus propias ansiedades. Despertarse en una habitación de hospital con un IV, chorros de oxígeno, y rodeado de extraños con mascarillas era suficiente para estresar a cualquiera, y el último recuerdo de Jisung antes de eso fue tropezarse contra Felix. Decir que había entrado en pánico era quedarse corto.</p><p>Así que Jisung se había más que nada sentado, o tumbado, y había escuchado mientras explicaban.</p><p>Aunque aún un poco confuso, y definitivamente aún ansioso, Jisung estaba encantado de ya no sentirse mal. No había mentido cuando Felix le había preguntado, había creído que se sentía bien. Pero, comparado con cómo se siente ahora - incluso con un dolor de cabeza - en realidad se había sentido súper enfermo en ese momento. El hecho de que Jisung solo fuera capaz de reconocer eso en retrospectiva era también ligeramente aterrador. </p><p>Y así, aún luchando con su miedo entumecedor, Jisung estaba suplicando a la enfermera por algo; cualquier cosa. Algo que pudiera hacer para alejar su mente del hecho de que estuviera solo dentro de una obsoleta habitación de hospital con una aguja clavada en el brazo y la promesa de muchas más durante las siguientes ocho a diez horas mientras que seguían examinando su glucosa sanguínea.</p><p>“Me alegra ver que ya estás volviendo a tu antiguo yo Sungie.”</p><p>“¡Hyung!” Jisung ignoró el ligero dolor y la amonestación de la enfermera cuando desplazó accidentalmente la aguja IV. “Seguís aquí.”</p><p>Changbin frunció el ceño, “¿dònde habríamos ido, Sung?”</p><p>“Te ves mucho mejor.” Felix ya había estrechado la distancia que los separaba y sujetado la mano derecha de Jisung. “Me asustaste Ji.”</p><p>“Lo siento…” Murmuró Jisung al mismo tiempo que la enfermera colocaba su brazo izquierdo de vuelta a la cama.</p><p>“Volveré en un par de horas.” Se giró entonces hacia los otros, “es muy tarde para visitas. Uno de vosotros puede quedarse, pero me temo que los otros dos tendrán que esperar en casa o en la sala de espera hasta que las horas de visita comiencen a las siete y media. Sin embargo, no voy a echaros,” sonrió, pasando por su lado, “probablemente podéis quedaros una media hora más si queréis.”</p><p>“Gracias,” respondió Chan. “¿Cómo te sientes Sung? Desde luego te ves mejor.”</p><p>Jisung mostró su característica sonrisa, “mucho mejor hyung. ¿Me perdí algo?” Había una leve vacilación en la pregunta, Jisung no creía que hubieran continuando con la práctica, pero necesitaba asegurarse.</p><p>Changbin frunció el ceño, esta vez más profundamente, “te perdiste a nosotros preocupándonos por ti.”</p><p>“Ya…”</p><p>“¿Por qué dijiste que estabas bien? Deberías haberme dicho que algo te pasaba cuando te pregunté.” Felix empezó a despotricar.</p><p>“No me di cuenta…” El otro adolescente nacido en septiembre sonrió de forma avergonzada.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y Jisung estuvo tentado a llenarlo pero se lo pensó mejor.</p><p>“Okay. Así que todos tendremos que prestar más atención entonces,” declaró Chan acortando la distancia entre él y los más jóvenes, “¿notaste algo de antemano? ¿Algo de lo que deberíamos estar pendiente?”</p><p>“Uh, la verdad… No tengo ni idea.”</p><p>Antes de que el menor pudiera continuar, Changbin, quien estaba aún de pie cerca del centro de la habitación, habló más fuerte, “Chan-hyung, son casi las dos de la mañana. Los demás están probablemente preocupados. ¿Por qué no volvéis tú y Lixie y dormís un poco? Yo me quedaré con Sung esta noche.”</p><p>Los dos miembros más mayores se miraron, teniendo una conversación silenciosa antes de que Chan asintiera.</p><p>“Sí, vale. Eso es probablemente una buena idea. ¿Felix?”</p><p>“Nadie tiene porqué quedarse…”</p><p>“Llámanos si algo cambia.” Chan desaliñó el pelo de Jisung, “supongo a que estaremos aquí temprano si no te dan el alta para entonces.”</p><p>“Chicos.”</p><p>“Si parece que le van a dar el alta antes entonces llamaré,” Changbin tomó el asiento de Chan, cerca de los pies de la cama, cuando el mayor se levantó.</p><p>“Duerme un poco Ji,” Felix dio un abrazo a Jisung - durando más de lo necesario - y luego se apresuró tras Chan.</p><p>“¿Qué. Fue. Eso?” Dijo entre dientes el que se encontraba postrado en la cama, mostrando un pequeño puchero tras haberse ido los australianos.</p><p>El mayor suspiró y suavemente empujó a Jisung a un lado de la cama, acurrucándose contra él. Era muy apretado, con dos jóvenes tumbados en la pequeña cama de hospital, pero la proximidad consolaba a Changbin más que molestarle.</p><p>“Aww. ¿Estaba baby Changbinnie preocupado por ardilla Hannie?”</p><p>“No es gracioso Jisung,” reprendió el mayor.</p><p>Jisung enmudeció, de repente incómodo y sin saber qué decir. Entendía que todo debió haber sido muy aterrador, pero no había sido nada serio - o al menos él lo interpretaba de esa manera. El más joven comenzó a trazar con su mano libre el cable IV, casi tirando de ella en su inquietud.</p><p>“Hey. Para con eso Sung.” Changbin cuidadosamente sacó la mano antes de que pudiera causar algún daño, sin soltarla. Vaciló por un momento antes de empezar con su interrogatorio, “Lixie dijo que te sentías ‘inquieto’,” miró de reojo, “aunque pensó que era más bien ‘tembloroso’...”</p><p>Jisung le interrumpió, “Sí, quiero decir me pongo inquieto o lo que sea.”</p><p>Changbin le miró fijamente, aunque no con crueldad, “¿Es ahí cuando comes dulces? ¿O snacks? Cuando te sientes inquieto.”</p><p>“Sí. Me distrae.”</p><p>“Sung, no creo que te ‘distraiga’.” Cuando el menor no respondió, Changbin continuó. Sabía que deberían dormir, que es probable que Jisung esté exhausto, pero necesitaba saber porqué requirió que el menor colapsase para que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal. “¿Por qué no dijiste nada?”</p><p>“Te dije que es porque no creía que nada iba mal.” Sonaba tanto a la defensiva como arrepentido, “me pongo nervioso algunas veces, ya sabes, como inquieto. Nunca pensé que me desmayaría por eso.”</p><p>Cuando dices ‘inquieto’, ¿quieres decir ‘tembloroso’?” Changbin sintió su pecho apretarse - ¿era tan común que el menor pensaba que era insignificante? “¿Con qué frecuencia?”</p><p>Jisung se giró, mirando hacia la televisión en blanco que colgaba de la pared, “sí, supongo… Tembloroso quiero decir, pero siempre se me ha dicho que era no saber quedarme quieto. Y supongo que pasa unas veces al día normalmente.” Continuó, sin ser consciente de la expresión de dolor que tenía su amigo, “quiero decir, antes de JYP era normalmente antes del almuerzo. Me pondría inquieto y esas cosas. Sabes, supongo que pasa más a menudo ahora. Pero…” Jisung se dio cuenta de que el agarre del otro sobre su mano se había tensado levemente y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, “¿Binnie-hyung?” </p><p>“¿Por qué no has ido al médico? ¿Desde cuándo, desde el instituto?”</p><p>“Primaria…”</p><p>“¿Primaria? Algo… Podrías haber… Sung, esto es serio.”</p><p>“Digo,” se removió incómodamente otra vez, “ahora lo sé.”</p><p>“¿Y si hubieras estado practicando solo?”</p><p>“No lo estaba,”</p><p>“Pero lo has hecho en el pasado Sung.” De repente la idea de Jisung colapsando en una sala de ensayo vacía atravesó la mente de Changbin, al igual que el casi inevitable resultado que hubiera tenido - ¿quién habría encontrado el cuerpo del menor? ¿Habría sido algún empleado sin nombre? ¿O habría sido uno de los miembros, después de perder una ronda de piedra, papel, tijera y teniendo que ir a buscar al rapero restante solo para encontrarle muerto? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Jeongin o Seungmin? </p><p>“Lo que sea que estés pensando, para.” Jisung tiró de su mano, pero Changbin no la dejaría ir, “hey, Changbinnie-hyung. Estoy bien.”</p><p>Changbin cerró los ojos contra las destructivas imágenes que su mente continuaba suministrándole. “Siento nunca haberme dado cuenta. No, déjame hablar,” amonestó cuando el menor parecía a punto de interrumpir. “Debería haber sido obvio, sino en otras ocasiones, definitivamente durante la práctica de esta noche. Todos deberíamos habernos dado cuenta Sungie, y lo siento.” El mayor apretó la mano de Jisung, “necesito ser un mejor hyung… Lo que pasó me ha abierto los ojos en cuanto a eso.”</p><p>“No eres un mal hyung. Yo no sabía que algo estaba mal. Nunca lo supe.” Jisung intentó hacer énfasis con sus manos, pero una estaba atrapada por Changbin y la otra tiraba dolorosamente del IV provocando que siseara.</p><p>“Ten cuidado,” Changbin trató de moverse para comprobar los cables, pero Jisung usó sus manos unidas para impedirlo. “Deberíamos tratarte más como un maknae y menos como un hyung,” masculló el mayor mientras se volvía a relajar.</p><p>“¿Qué? No. No importa,” con cuidado bajó la mano del IV de nuevo, “lo que pasó no es culpa de nadie, excepto mía. Incluso si no sabía que había un problema serio, sé que cuando me pongo de esa manera comer ayuda y tuve que haber dicho algo.”</p><p>Changbin resopló, a eso es a lo que se refería, Jisung siempre asumía la culpa, como un hyung… “Así no es como funciona…”</p><p>Changbin entonces permitió que el tema se desvaneciera y como se esperaba, sintió al menor relajarse contra él.</p><p>“¿Hyung?” La voz de Jisung ya sonaba áspera por el sueño, “¿qué hay de Gyu?”</p><p>Changbin sonrió, “hoy te tengo a ti. Solo duerme.”</p><p>Jisung balbuceó algo, pero Changbin no fue capaz de pillarlo.</p><p>El rapero mayor no pudo dormir tan fácilmente. En vez de eso, comenzó a observar al otro dormir pacíficamente. Changbin encontró consuelo en eso y en el pulso, podía sentirlo a través de sus manos unidas, ya no inconsistente y revoloteante sino fuerte y normal.</p><p>“Tú también deberías dormir un poco,” una voz suave rompió eventualmente el silencio, sorprendiendo a Changbin. Sonrió y observó a la enfermera, la cual movía la bolsa intravenosa de Jisung y extraía algo de sangre del adolescente dormido. “Sé que todo esto probablemente os haya asustado a ti y a tus amigos muchísimo,” hablaba suavemente mientras que etiquetaba las muestras, “pero lo trajisteis aquí y estará bien. Solo necesita ser prudente.”</p><p>“Sí…”</p><p>“En serio, duerme un poco. Es probable que Jisung-shii sea dado de alta en un par de horas.” Sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras se iba.</p><p>“De acuerdo...” Changbin se sintió a sí mismo susurrar. Después se reposicionó para que Jisung se ajustase mejor a su lado e intentó dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A algunos miembros se les ocurren maneras creativas para sentir que están ayudando a la situación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Chan regresó al dormitorio con Felix, todo lo que le esperaba eran preguntas interminables y miembros nerviosísimos. El líder les dijo todo lo que sabía; Jisung probablemente sufría de algún tipo de hipoglucemia provocado por su rápido metabolismo; sería seguramente dado de alta por la mañana temprano; y lo más importante, que estaba despierto y, en general, bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algunos miembros estuvieron lo suficientemente aliviados por esas palabras para retirarse a sus habitaciones con la intención de dormir, confiando en las palabras del líder de que a la mañana siguiente las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Otros seguían luchando contra la incertidumbre y la preocupación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho era uno de esos, no era que no tuviera confianza en Chan o que no tuviera fe en Jisung, pero toda la situación no le sentaba bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung había siempre sido una fuente de luz para Minho, radiante y luminoso contra cualquier oscuridad que intentaba invadir la mente del mayor. Minho sabía que no era ni siquiera intencional la mayoría de las veces, solo era el don del menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un silencioso suspiro de frustración, Minho se sentó en la cama. La habitación estaba en silencio - excepto por las suaves respiraciones que procedían de Woojin y Jeongin; Felix aún no había vuelto a la habitación. El pobre adolescente probablemente estaría teniendo más problemas que Minho, y el pensamiento irritaba aún más al mayor. Minho se arrepentía de haberle gritado al joven australiano, se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta de que Jisung estaba sufriendo, se arrepentía de no haber ido al hospital con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho se arrepentía de muchas cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La puerta del cuarto se abrió silenciosamente y el pasillo seguía tenuemente iluminado. Minho se detuvo ahí, justo afuera de la habitación, no estando seguro de lo que pretendía hacer. Suaves voces provenían desde la puerta donde Jisung normalmente dormía. Minho estuvo tentado de tocar, para ver si podía ayudar a Seungmin y a Hyunjin a encontrar algo de tranquilidad y reposo, pero decidió no interferir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminó la corta distancia hasta la puerta de Chan y Changbin, por el momento abierta iluminando el pasillo. Minho paró en la entrada; Felix estaba tumbado en la cama de Changbin - dormido o dormitando, Minho no estaba seguro. Chan se encontraba sentado junto a su pequeña mesa mirando fijamente a una pestaña en blanco en su ordenador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan parecía estar esperando visitas esta noche, girándose con soltura hacia la puerta con una leve sonrisa, “¿Cómo estás Minho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho de repente se sintió frágil, como cuando estaba filmando los mensajes de despedida para todos, tragó saliva y dio un paso a la habitación, “hyung, sé que es tarde pero… ¿Puedo ir a la tienda?” sus ojos se desplazaron hasta el adolescente dormido y se preguntó si Jisung también lo estaría, “solo quería comprar algunas cosas para Sung - como zumo o algo… Yo solo,” tragó saliva de nuevo, “quiero ayudar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cuerpo de Chan se tensó y desplomó, “ten cuidado.” El australiano se levantó y se acercó a su mesilla. Agarrando su billetera continuó, “¿necesitas algo de dinero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La oleada de afecto solo incrementó el sentimiento de fragilidad de Minho y le recordó al bailarín el porqué había luchado tan duramente para unirse de nuevo a ellos. “No. Hyung, ya tengo. Prometo que volveré pronto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Él estará bien, Minho-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temiendo que su voz pudiera quebrarse, Minho asintió y sonrió. Después dejó rápidamente atrás la habitación antes de que las lágrimas pudieran formarse y escaparse de sus ojos. Tomó un veloz desvío para coger su billetera y una mascarilla, antes de parar en el cuarto de lavandería para cambiarse a ropa de calle, y después se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sacó su móvil y buscó ‘hipoglucemia’ cuando salió del bloque de apartamentos, haciendo algo de investigación mientras que caminaba hasta la tienda de conveniencia abierta más cercana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El edificio estaba vacío excepto por un hombre entrado en años quien estaba sentado tras el mostrador, mirando algún drama que Minho no pudo reconocer, que le dio la bienvenida cuando entró. Minho respondió con una educada reverencia y se puso a trabajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primero, el bailarín cogió una cesta plegable - destinada a esconder una mancha en la nevera - de color rosa chillón; llamativo y cálido como Jisung. Abriéndolo, Minho caminó a la sección de bebidas y comenzó a colocar cuidadosamente un surtido de diferentes zumos en la cesta; sabores aleatorios que sabía que al menor le gustarían, además de un par de bebidas isotónicas y un poco de té de jazmín endulzado por si acaso. Una vez que la brillante cesta estuvo llena, Minho se aproximó hasta la zona de dulces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tomó su tiempo allí, para examinarlos con cautela - estos serían golosinas y dulces ‘en caso de emergencia’, así que tenían que ser perfectos. Después de más reflexión de la necesaria, Minho colocó un buen número de caramelos masticables, duros e incluso algunos frutales encima de la recolección de líquidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volviendo al dormitorio, con brazos adoloridos bajo el peso, Minho se sintió menos frágil - más completo, no había podido ser capaz de pararlo, pero podía intentar y ser una luz para Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan silenciosamente como fue posible, Minho abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se descalzó, y llevó las nuevas adquisiciones a la cocina. La nevera estaba llena, pero con algo de cuidado y organización, fue capaz de deslizar la cesta rosa en el estante más bajo; llevando los dulces con él para poder almacenarlos en la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que todo fue guardado, el bailarín volvió por segunda vez al cuarto de lavandería y se cambió de nuevo. Después asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Chan para informar al mayor de que había regresado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, el australiano mayor estaba dormido, echado en el suelo; Seungmin y Hyunjin estrujados juntos en su cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa, Minho rescató una almohada y manta extras. Teniendo cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Chan, los posicionó bien, luego Minho apagó la luz y volvió a su propia habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Serás capaz de dormir ahora Min?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La profunda voz de Woojin sobresaltó ligeramente a Minho, mientras el menor se sentaba en su cama, aunque no era desagradable. Al mismo tiempo que se cubría con las mantas respondió, “creo que sí hyung,” en un tono suave y lleno de amor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin no había estado dormido cuando Minho se fue. Había estado realmente esperando; esperando para ver si alguno de sus hermanitos necesitaban algún consuelo dado todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. No estaba sorprendido de ver al bailarín levantarse y marcharse; Minho no era de los que pedían ayuda a menudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando parecía que el menor no regresaría, Woojin volvió su atención al otro residente de la habitación; Jeongin. El más joven había estado extremadamente conmocionado por lo sucedido en la sala de ensayo, aunque no hubiera dicho nada sobre ello y como no era propenso a compartir sus preocupaciones, Woojin esperó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pasó mucho tiempo después de que su compañero de habitación se fuese cuando los primeros sonidos de llanto llenaron el cuarto. No eran histéricas o desesperadas, solo eran lágrimas llenas de dolor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin esperó, lo suficiente para que las lágrimas se calmaran y para que el menor no se contuviera antes de hablar, “¿Jeonginie?” Hizo una pausa, sin esperar que el otro respondiera. A Jeongin no le gustaba sentir que estaba causando problemas a los demás, “todo estará bien Jeonginie. Jisung estará bien y todo volverá a la normalidad mañana.” Woojin quería ir junto al menor, para ofrecer consuelo tanto físico como verbal, pero sabía que eso no era lo que el menor quería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El llanto se reduce, “Qué… ¿Cómo lo sabes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin sonrió suavemente en la oscuridad, “¿crees que Chan te mentiría?” La pregunta no era cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Pero,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿y crees que Jisung no escuchará lo que los doctores le digan, o que nosotros no lo haremos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo un suspiro, “no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cosas como esta van a pasar de vez en cuando, Jeonginie. Siempre serán aterradoras, y siempre será duro, pero podemos superarlas.” El mayor se detuvo de nuevo, escuchando los hipos en la oscuridad, “¿me crees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí… ¿Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Sí?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crees,” el joven cantante pareció removerse incómodamente, “crees que sería extraño si yo,” paró una vez más. Estaba claro para Woojin que las lágrimas se habían detenido, tan rápido como habían empezado, y que ahora el recelo venía de otro lugar. “Sería extraño si llevara snacks conmigo a los ensayos? ¿Para Sungie-hyung?” Se escuchó el remover de sábanas, “porque él lo haría por mí, ¿verdad? ¿Y podría ayudar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso no es extraño Jeonginie. En realidad es una gran idea.” Woojin se movió hacia el interior de la cama, anticipando el próximo movimiento del menor mientras continuaba, “creo que deberíamos conservar algunos en la sala de ensayo también.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí.” Más ruido, “¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?” La pregunta era tenue, cohibida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por supuesto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El móvil de Chan vibró en su mesilla, causando que un repetitivo sonido zumbante llenara la habitación. El líder obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y resopló silenciosamente. Empujándose rígidamente del suelo, alcanzó a ciegas el aparato ofensivo. “Hola,” su voz baja mientras intentaba no despertar a los otros quienes seguían aún acurrucados en las camas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, lo siento. ¿Te desperté?” La voz de Changbin, aunque suave, despertó a Chan fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El líder se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezando con la sábana colocada por la noche, salió corriendo por la puerta y entró en la cocina, “no. Digo sí, me despertaste, pero no pasa nada. ¿Alguna novedad?” A pesar de que Chan hubiera tranquilizado a todos los miembros anoche, seguía estando ligeramente preocupado sobre Jisung. Chan admitía, al menos a sí mismo, que tenía una debilidad por el adolescente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tenía una afinidad especial con todos sus miembros; por eso se convirtieron en Stray Kids. Él los amaba a todos. Pero Jisung era diferente. De muchas maneras, el mayor de aquellos nacidos en septiembre le recordaba a Felix; ambos amables, cálidos y talentosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Chan conoció a Jisung, el mayor ya era un veterano habiendo entrenado por años y Jisung tenía ojos brillantes y mejillas regordetas - constantemente lleno de asombro y maravilla. Chan primero, antes de que se conocieran, pensó que el menor sería tímido, tal vez incluso inseguro. Sin embargo, quedó claro que Jisung en realidad era extrovertido y extremadamente brillante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algunas de las memorias más preciadas que tiene sobre el adolescente eran cuando los ojos de Jisung crecían con incredulidad o asombro; como cuando tuvo que grabar de nuevo su evaluación de improvisación o la primera vez que un fan gritó su nombre en público. La infantil emoción y alegría que Jisung rebosaba era adorable. Chan quería proteger eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Hyung? ¿Estás escuchándome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qué… Perdón.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estaba diciendo que es definitivamente hipoglucemia. No pueden encontrar otra causa, así que el doctor está bastante convencido de que es resultado de su rápido metabolismo; lo que es bueno creo - pero eso es solo parte del problema, ¿no? Nuestro nivel de actividad solo lo va a empeorar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sonrió ligeramente ante la preocupación en la voz del otro, “pero él estará bien mientras nos mantengamos alerta.” Consiguió mantener la duda fuera de la suya en su mayor parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Debería estarlo, sí. Dijeron que deberíamos tener cosas a mano en caso de que algo como lo de anoche ocurriese otra vez. Como zumo o refresco - ya sabes, algo con azúcar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sonrió ampliamente en ese momento, había abierto la nevera mientras que Changbin continuó hablando y vio las nuevas adquisiciones. “Parece que Minho-ah ya ha cubierto eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada.” Cogiendo una botella de agua, Chan cerró la puerta, “¿cuándo le van a dar el alta? ¿Alguna idea? Son casi las seis y media ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pronto. Quieren que coma un desayuno normal para que puedan hacerle un último chequeo de sus niveles de azúcar antes de dejarle marchar.” La voz de Changbin manifestó un tono extraño de cautela, uno que fue rápidamente percibido por el líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué más Binnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor hizo una pausa y Chan pudo escuchar los distantes sonidos del hospital llenar el silencio, “él dijo que ha sido siempre así - que solía ser regañado en el colegio por eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan apretó sus dientes ante eso, “está bien Binnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo está.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué no vuelves con él? Deberíamos estar aquí cuando volváis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí. Vale. Mandaré un mensaje cuando nos vayamos - ¿va a venir el mánager a llevarnos? Sé que ha estado ocupado con todo esto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le enviaré un mensaje.” Chan soltó un suspiro, “hasta pronto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la llamada acabó, Chan recordó otra razón por la que sentía debilidad por Jisung. El adolescente era como una esponja - desesperado por algo nuevo para absorber y aprender. Podía hacer casi todo lo que se le pidiera. Lo que a menudo significaba que Jisung haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan se dio cuenta de eso desde el principio, cuando le pidió a Jisung escribir un rap de dieciséis compases para una de sus primeras canciones. Jisung aceptó con entusiasmo; no solo a escribir el rap sino también a llevar la copia redactada a Chan temprano a la mañana siguiente. Chan descubrió más tarde que Jisung había estado ya en la compañía desde las cinco de esa mañana, que se había perdido el almuerzo por una clase de rap consecutiva (una cosa que ahora le revolvía el estómago al australiano dadas las circunstancias), y ese - a pesar de haber escrito letras antes - Jisung aún no había mostrado nunca a nadie su trabajo. A pesar de todo eso, la joven promesa se fue directamente a una sala de ensayo vacía y empezó a escribir. Volviendo con su rap recién compuesto a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente; con la misma ropa, ojos rojos privados de sueño, y una sonrisa deslumbrante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan había visto a Jisung aceptar criticismo de la misma manera en la que hacía todo lo demás; concentrado y atento. Si los profesores le habían reñido por haberse puesto enfermo - Jisung lo habría tomado a pecho. Habría encontrado una manera de ‘arreglar’ el problema; discretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿No crees que te saldrán arrugas pronto si sigues frunciendo el ceño así Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenos días Woojin,” exclamó Chan, sin que la expresión de malestar dejase su rostro, “¿no deberías seguir durmiendo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, “¿y tú?” La pregunta al parecer era retórica. “¿Has tenido noticias de Changbinnie ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Oh! Cierto.” El líder volvió a sacar el teléfono, hablando mientras que escribía, “un segundo. Perdón, le dije que iba a contactar con nuestro mánager.” Tras unos segundos, levantó la mirada. “Sí, Ji debería ser dado de alta pronto - el doctor quería revisar sus niveles de azúcar una vez más después de que haya comido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin le lanzó una ojeada analizadora, “eso es bueno. Así que,” entró en la cocina, dado sus pantalones cortos holgados Chan asumió que el mayor estaba planeando ir a correr, “¿por qué estás frunciendo el ceño?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan puso mala cara de nuevo y pasó una mano por su cabello indomable, “aparentemente~” prolongó la palabra, “Jisung ha tenido este problema desde primaria. Como mínimo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Y?” Incitó el mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creo que no sabía que era un problema; un problema de salud al menos.” Clarificó, desplomándose en la encimera, desanimado por no haberlo notado. Pero por otro lado, Jisung se sostenía de una manera que raramente parecía débil. “Le dijo a Changbinnie que solía ser regañado en el colegio por eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por ser ‘hiperactivo’?” Cuando el líder musitó inquisitivamente, Woojin continuó, “lo ha mencionado antes - sus profesores siempre estaban molestos por su inhabilidad de sentarse quieto. Llamándole hiperactivo.” Woojin se inclinó en la encimera también, “ya conoces a Sung, su mente se fue por las ramas con el asunto. Pensé que la parte de ‘hiperactivo’ era en cierto modo creíble, incluso si en realidad tiene una concentración increíble. Aunque supuse que estaba exagerando un poco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan se desplomó aún más abajo; todo sobre las últimas doce horas era triste y frustrante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No es tu culpa, ¿sabes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“La gente sigue diciendo eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque es cierto.” Woojin estiró el cuello para mirar a la cara del líder y sonrió cálidamente, “por difícil que sea de creer, la mayoría del grupo son adultos; mentalmente si no en edad. Nadie tiene la culpa - excepto sus distraídos profesores - y así es la vida. Cosas surgen, lidias con ellas, y después sigues adelante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, tienes razón,” el menor se enderezó y tomó otro trago de agua, “¿entonces vas a dar una vuelta? ¿No es muy temprano para ti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor sonrió animadamente, sus ojos algo entrecerrados y sus dientes apareciendo, “no eres el único que está preocupado.” Admitió, cruzando la pequeña habitación y copiando los anteriores movimientos del líder, cogiendo una botella de la nevera bien surtida. “¿Entonces Minho fue a la tienda anoche?” Indicando con un gesto la nueva adquisición rosa. “Estaba realmente preocupado cuando nos fuimos a dormir.” Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Chan. “De todas formas, como decía, todos estamos preocupados. Ya no pude dormir sabiendo que Ji y Binnie no estaban en el dormitorio - así que sí, ejercicio matutino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan asintió silenciosamente, “Felix vino a mi cuarto inmediatamente - creo que le molestó todo esto más de lo que dejó ver - y Hyunjin y Seungmin vinieron más tarde, todos ellos pasaron la noche conmigo. Me esperaba que Lixie fuera honesto pero los otros dos me sorprendieron un poco. Aparentemente, a pesar de que Ji a menudo llega tarde a casa - la habitación estaba ‘demasiado tranquila’ sabiendo que estaba en el hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin cerró el agua del que había bebido, dio una palmada a Chan en el hombro, y se dispuso a irse de la cocina, “solo estaré fuera un rato. Necesito aliviar la tensión.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Changbin volvió a la habitación de Jisung, el menor estaba acabando su desayuno letárgicamente. El adolescente se veía mejor de lo que se veía la noche anterior, pero era obvio para Changbin que toda la situación había agotado al joven. “Como es muy probable que te den el alta pronto, Chan-hyung dijo que esperarán en el dormitorio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué le llamaste, hyung?” preguntó mientras que metía otro bocado en la boca, “es demasiado temprano para molestarlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque,” movió su hombro, el cual había ganado rigidez por el sueño, “querrían saberlo. No hables con la boca llena.” Añadió cuando Jisung iba a hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinchando ligeramente las mejillas, Jisung tragó, “mira, no está llena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estarás fuera de aquí pronto Sung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor se despatarró contra las tiesas almohadas, “no me gusta pensar que los demás están preocupados.” Dijo con duda destellando en sus ojos cuando estos se encontraron con los de Changbin. “No necesito que se preocupen por mí, ¿sabes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin suspiró y caminó hasta la silla al lado de la cama, sentándose pesadamente. Los dos habían tenido esta conversación antes, cuando Minho, Hyunjin y Jeongin estaban a punto de ser eliminados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin y Jisung eran sorprendentemente similares y sorprendentemente diferentes; era complicado. Casi como si fueran las dos mitades de la Luna; una sola entidad, siempre rotando lentamente dentro y fuera de los rayos del Sol - en un momento dado solo compartían tanto como escondían.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando habían sido divididos en tríos, fue una regla tácita que Chan, Changbin y Jisung debían liderar cada grupo. Pusieron todo de sí mismos en intentar proteger a sus miembros. Changbin y Jisung discutieron sus pensamientos y temores silenciosamente a lo largo de ese reto; no queriendo añadir más cargas sobre los hombros de Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos se sentían responsables, pero la manera en la que sus mentes respondieron a esa responsabilidad fue diferente. Changbin se había sentido agobiado, no por Minho o Felix, sino porque las críticas que podían recibir habrían sido por su fracaso - y ese conocimiento era aterrador. Changbin amaba a sus ocho amigos, quería ayudarlos - protegerlos, pero no quería ser responsable si algo pasaba. Esa era la carga, el potencial de causar su fracaso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung no lo pensó de esa manera. Se había sentido responsable. Sin embargo, Jisung siempre se sentía responsable. Desde que Changbin le había conocido, y definitivamente desde la formación de Stray Kids. ‘Nos cuidamos unos a otros,’ había dicho - ‘responsabilidad compartida’ siempre. Así que el menor no había estado agobiado de la misma manera que Changbin en ese momento; no era nuevo para Jisung, era normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung siempre aseguraba que Changbin le ayudaba a mantenerle modesto; humilde. Y quizás fuera cierto, pero Changbin dudaba que mereciese tantos méritos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso es difícil. Nos preocupaste, así que estamos preocupados por ti.” El rapero mayor observó cómo Jisung pusó los ojos en blanco como respuesta, “y odio tener que decírtelo Ji, pero creo que vas a tener que soportar una preocupación constante por un tiempo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí… Lo sé,” jugueteó con el IV de nuevo pero paró antes de que Changbin pudiera intervenir. “Esto no cambia nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor eligió no hablar en ese momento, permitiendo que los segundos pasaran en silencio. Más tarde, cuando las cosas se calmaran y volvieran a la nueva normalidad, preguntaría al menor si era la posibilidad de causar preocupación a los demás o el temor a que eso pueda afectarle más de lo que él quisiera admitir lo que le hace protestar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hay cosas más importantes de lo que preocuparse, ¿sabes?” Jisung cerró los ojos mientras hablaba, “preferiría que todos se preocupasen por nuestro próximo comeback o coreografía, o nuestro próximo programa de variedades, en lugar de la frecuencia con la que como.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin volvió a quedarse callado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, la enfermera quien había traído el desayuno a Jisung volvió con una sonrisa, “Muy bien Jisung-shii, un último chequeo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung lanzó una mirada adolorida hacia Changbin antes de seguir las instrucciones de la enfermera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rapero mayor miró hacia otro lado, cuando una vez más la enfermera extrajo la sangre del menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Tendré que hacer esto todo el tiempo?” La voz de Jisung se escuchaba neutral, pero Changbin podía captar la ansiedad subyacente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Aunque dependiendo de cuán bien se manejen las cosas, deberás revisarte en los días con mucha actividad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin pudo escuchar el desanimado suspiro emanar de Jisung y se giró para ofrecer una sonrisa alentadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada de eso.” La enfermera dio una palmadita en el hombro del adolescente cuando acabó. “Tan pronto como tengamos los resultados, estaré de vuelta y podrás irte. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te vistes?” Separó el IV vació de él y luego se fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse quieto mientras que Jisung se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Observó al menor usar una mano para mantener la bata de hospital cerrada y con la otra agarrar la ropa del día anterior, “estaremos en seguida en casa Sung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso espero. Volveré en un minuto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Changbin permitió que su cuerpo se aflojase. Jisung estaba bien y no querría ser mimado, pero era difícil no preocuparse demasiado. Echó un vistazo a la puerta una vez más antes de sacar su móvil y mandar mensajes a chat grupal y a su mánager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esta ropa es desagradable…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin rió de buena gana ante la proclamación de Jisung, y al otro lado Jisung sonrió ampliamente ante el sonido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix y Jisung eran fundamentalmente gemelos; aunque nacidos con un día de diferencia, de diferentes padres, en diferentes países. Pero eran increíblemente íntimos. Felix nunca se había sentido fuera de lugar o diferente con el adolescente ligeramente mayor. Así que no estaba sorprendido de que el incidente le hubiera afectado como lo hizo. Y había estado inmensamente agradecido por la mano firme de Chan cuando le condujo a la habitación y a la litera de Changbin tras volver del hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía explicar lo agradecido que estaba de haber debutado con todos los chicos - era casi indescriptible. Felix sabía que haría casi cualquier cosa por ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que constituía una de las muchas razones por las que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix podía recordar claramente el día que fue eliminado, cuando tuvo que decir adiós. Chan nunca le abandonó, y los demás lo intentaron también. Pero fue Jisung quien realmente calmó el corazón de Felix durante esa época.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nunca trató a Felix como si se hubiera ido, casi como si el mayor supiera que acabarían como nueve. Había ayudado a Felix con su coreano cada vez que podía, pasaba innecesarias horas recreando eventos que se había perdido el australiano, e incluso se reunió a menudo con el menor en Starbucks para tomar un café; con ojos rojos pero radiante como siempre. También fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a Felix cuando regresó, como el niño cliché que salta de emoción en Navidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos también tenían personalidades sensibles; bondadosos y cálidos. Ambos ferozmente protectores el uno del otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez, poco después de haberse conocido, Felix fue acosado por otros trainees - gente sin nombre, personas que en realidad nunca duran mucho en JYP - no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que habían estado diciendo, pero la intención era evidente. Había logrado ignorarlos hasta que uno decidió empujarlo, molesto, provocando que Felix dejase caer su libro de coreano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Jisung sonó entonces, incluso antes de que Felix hubiese levantado la mirada del suelo. Antes de ese momento, Felix nunca había pensado que Jisung podría ser serio sobre otra cosa que no fuera la música y si el australiano no hubiera estado consciente de la situación, podría haber confundido las palabras de enfado de su amigo por un rap; poderoso, elocuente, apasionado. Esas personas nunca volvieron a molestar a Felix. Ya sea porque el ‘chico de oro’ Han Jisung había plantado cara por él o porque dicho chico contó con la ayuda de otros, Felix no estaba seguro y nunca había preguntado, pero de todas formas le conmovió; una muestra de que los amigos y la familia no están vinculados por la sangre o la ubicación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era solo Jisung quien podía ser protector, Felix había amenazado a un trainee americano una vez, quien había intentado salirse con la suya aún después de haber llamado al mayor gordo y feo debido a sus pronunciadas mejillas y dientes. El australiano estaba satisfecho con su habilidad de intimidar cuando se era necesario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, proteger a alguien de su propio cuerpo no podía resolverse con palabras duras o miradas intensas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, Felix se había conformado con hornear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando su coreógrafo llamó diciendo que había surgido una emergencia y que tenía que enseñarles los nuevos pasos hoy a pesar de saber que la clase tenía que ser corta y que faltarían algunos miembros, Felix vio su oportunidad. Tras algunas discusiones, algo de aegyo, y una ronda de seis de piedra-papel-tijera - de la cual Chan se abstuvo - Felix había ganado la oportunidad de esperar a sus raperos ausentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y de hornear cheesecake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabiendo que era el favorito de su amigo, Felix se dispuso a hacer cheesecake con caramelo salado para el regreso de los chicos al dormitorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera tanda había sido sencilla y estaba actualmente enfriándose en la encimera. Sin embargo, la segunda tanda había sido un poco más difícil de hacer para Felix, porque decidió rellenar quince pequeñas tazas de cerámica - regalos de la madre de Changbin - y básicamente cocinar quince mini cheesecakes de esa manera. Acababa de comenzar a sacarlos cuidadosamente del horno cuando el dúo ausente regresó al dormitorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Estás cocinando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No habiendo escuchado la puerta abrirse o los suaves pasos andando hacia la entrada de la cocina, la pregunta de Jisung sobresaltó a Felix - causando que dejara caer el último de los mini cheesecakes (afortunadamente solo unos tres centímetros sobre la encimera) y provocando que su mano rozase los bordes calientes con un siseo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Mierda, lo siento!” Jisung se apresuró hacia Felix, en el segundo en que el sonido dolorido salió del menor con el fin de examinar su mano, “¿duele? Deberías ponerla bajo agua fría.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sung, ¿estás bien?” Replicó el australiano, escapándose del agarre de su amigo para cerrar la puerta del horno. Cuando volvió a mirar a Jisung, Felix notó su expresión exhausta y su ropa desaliñada, pero estaba contento de que el mayor no parecía inestable en absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tú… ¿Estás haciendo cheesecake?” Los ojos del rapero relucieron, “¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix se rió cálidamente, “¿Y por qué no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung había disfrutado la atención, aunque no la causa, afortunadamente cuando la noche finalizó pareció que en la mayor parte, sus ocho amigos se habían calmado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí. Felix le forzó a comer otro pedazo del delicioso cheesecake que había hecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí. Minho parecía aparecer mágicamente con zumos azucarados incluso antes de que Jisung lograra pedir algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, las cosas ya parecían estar volviendo a la normalidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tras finalmente ducharse, Jisung estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de dormir en su propia cama y la promesa de una nueva coreografía mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No estaba sorprendido de ver a Seungmin escribiendo en su diario cuando entró en su habitación compartida, “listo Seungminie, la ducha es toda tuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El más joven de los chicos nacidos en septiembre levantó la cabeza y asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung observó, estirando su brazo lo mejor que pudo - había sufrido algo de daño cuando se cayó y era doloroso alrededor de las marcas del IV - mientras miraba a su compañero de cuarto terminar rápidamente con lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerrando el cuaderno Seungmin se levantó, “me alegro de que estés de vuelta Sung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung puso los ojos en blanco, sin malas intenciones, “ya lo has dicho.” Tras una pausa, mientras caminaba hasta su propia cama, añadió, “te eché de menos también.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sonrió, “para que lo sepas,” se puso de pie y se arrodilló al lado de la litera inferior. “Hyunjin y yo lo hemos surtido bien,” comentó, sacando una caja de debajo de la cama y abriéndolo - estaba llena de zumos. “Sé que hay bastantes en la nevera, pero ya sabes. Si estás aquí y necesitas algo.” Añadió tímidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Jisung se conmovió de nuevo. “Gracias, Min. Ahora, ¡ve a ducharte!” Ordenó juguetonamente con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ¡lo necesito menos que tú!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya claro~” Jisung pudo escuchar las risitas del otro resonar por el pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su cama era suave y Jisung se hundió en ella con un suspiro agradecido; mucho mejor que la cama del hospital. En algún momento, debió haberse quedado adormilado boca abajo porque no había escuchado a su otro compañero volver a entrar en la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque reconoció los dedos largos y las manos delicadas mientras rodeaban cuidadosamente su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Sungie. Nuestro cuarto estaba demasiado tranquilo sin ti en él.” Hyunjin murmuró mientras atraía al otro adolescente a sus brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung emitió un sonido cansado en respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor rió lentamente soltando su agarre y moviendo las sábanas de Jisung para que cubrieran al rapero. “Buenas noches Sung.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por la tardanza del capítulo. Mi ordenador se rehusó a portarse bien y la tecla de la letra R sigue fallando de vez en cuando.<br/>De todas formas, espero que disfrutéis de las vicisitudes de los miembros con respecto a la situación en la que se encuentra Jisung.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer este primer capítulo de Sweet Like Sugar! Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje por el que yo pasé la primera vez que leí esta obra.<br/>Por supuesto, todos los créditos a ChibiPanda, la maravillosa mente detrás de este Jisung centric fic, la cual ha sido tan benevolente como para dejarme traducir no solo los tres capítulos de SLS, sino también la serie entera de Sweeter Than Sugar.<br/>Por favor, si sois tan amables, dadle a kudos y comentad, si podéis tanto aquí como en la obra original uwu.<br/>No muerdo, ¡por lo que todas las interacciones son bienvenidas¡<br/>Ah, por último, si alguien se ofrece a ser la/el beta de mis traducciones estaría encantada de recibirles en mis aventuras nocturnas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>